The Wendigo II
by Unknown Nemesis
Summary: When a small hunting party decides to try and invade the jungle of the Wendigo in order to put him down once and for all, things quickly go south for them as the hunters soon become the hunted. (I don't own the cover photo!)


**The Wendigo II**

**(I don't own Far Cry or any of the characters except Antonio, Robert, Victor, Juan, and the Wendigo! This is a story based off of WWE-PG-HATER's story Far Cry: Survival! Check it out, its pretty good!)**

* * *

The hunting party loaded their AK-47's as they climbed began to head for the woods. The group consisted of Antonio, Robert, Victor, and their leader Juan. As they exited the village, a fifth islander sat guard in front of the camp and watched at the party headed for the dark jungle.

"Where do you think you're all going?" he asked. Juan turned to face the islander.

"We're going to kill the motherfucker who's been terrorizing our camp." he replied. The group then continued their trek into the forest, their bodies disappearing into the dark leaves and trees like shadows.

"You know those are the Forbidden Woods do you not?" the islanders called after them. No answer came. The islander sighed as he and the entire camp knew that those woods belonged to a dangerous killer. Any hunter who's attempted to take him out never returned. In _his_ woods, the hunters become the hunted, the jungle becomes their tomb and his face is the last thing they ever see. They were entering the territory of the _Wendigo. _

The hunting party held their weapons high as they bravely trekked the forest. No sounds were heard except the chirping of crickets and birds.

"I don't like this place already," Victor complained. "It gives me the creeps of how dark and yet quiet it is."

"_Too_ quiet," Juan whispered to himself. "Keep your eyes open, this guy's killed several of our other boys as well." they slowly walked through the dusky tree-covered land as the noises of crickets and birds began to fade. Soon everything was silent except for the buzzing of flies. Robert scouted ahead and looked behind a tree. His eyes widened in shock as he put his hand over his mouth, trying to keep himself from vomiting.

"What is it?" Antonio asked. Robert pointed behind the tree and Antonio looked as well. the fresh smell of copper and decay filled the air. They found a dead hyena lying there with its neck in a funny shape, several stab wounds in its chest, and its stomach was gutted open with most of its organs missing. Antonio drew back, horrified by the sight while Juan and Victor joined them.

"It seems the Wendigo has recently had a meal," said Juan. "Judging by the corpse's appearance, it hasn't been dead for that long."

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Robert stated. "I mean isn't this place booby-trapped?"

"Booby-trapped? Hah!" scoffed Victor. "If it was booby-trapped would we be dead right now?"

"Well we didn't venture that far into the forest." Robert replied.

"Quiet," Juan ordered. "I'm trying to see if there are any tracks we can possibly follow." Juan inspected the body and then the perimeter around it. He finally found some footprints. "I found some tracks." the rest of his pack regrouped with him and gathered around the footprints. They saw that they lead through several shrubs and behind dozens of trees. Antonio ventured ahead, his gun raised, ready to shoot. And then...Antonio walked over a small patch of leaves, covered in dirt and sticks and he screamed as the patch caved in on itself and he plummeted into a pit below.

"Antonio!" Juan shouted as they rushed over to the hole and looked into its abyss. They saw Antonio sprawled out and twitching as several stakes coated with human and animal excrement smeared on the tips were punctured through his body. Antonio twitched for several moments while his friends watched helplessly as he slowly went still.

"Oh my God..." Victor rasped out in horror.

"We need to get out of here!" Robert reasoned.

"If you want to get out of here, go ahead but if you want to be chicken shits, Juan snapped. "That's fine because I'm going to find out where this thing is and I'm going to make sure it doesn't harm our families anymore." Victor then thought for a moment and then nodded.

"I'm staying as well," he said. "You Robert?"

"I'm sticking around! Living is better than dying a horrible death like Antonio!" Robert exclaimed as he darted away, wanting to get out of that hell hole as fast as he could.

"Robert wait!" Victor yelled as he chased after him, Juan right behind him. Robert continued to dash blindly through the forest, smacking away any vines that got in his way. Suddenly Robert heard a vine snap as if someone cut it and then a large brown ball with sharp sticks protruding from it came swinging from the treetops and smashed into his neck. Robert stood there, bewildered as his throat bled red blood all over the floor. One of the sticks had pierced his windpipe and came out the other end.

Victor and Juan finally caught up with him, panting and then they jumped back, startled as they saw Robert's body on the ground with the large spike ball still in his throat. Robert gargled a mixture of blood and saliva for a moment before his eyes stared blankly into space, his body unmoving.

"Robert! Oh, God..." Juan gasped. Victor darted his eyes around and saw a faint figure in the trees watching. The shape then quickly retreated.

"THERE HE IS!" Victor shouted while pointing in direction of where he saw the assailant dart off to. Juan gave Robert's body one last glimpse before he and Victor gave chase, firing their weapons at their prey. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Victor shouted over and over again as he unloaded clip after clip of his weapon at the shape as it continued to flee. Juan aimed and fired, each shot missing either barely or by a long shot every time the unknown figure would make a sharp turn behind some trees, leading them deeper into the jungle.

As Victor made a sharp turn around the corner he saw that the assailant had vanished.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" Victor yelled as he threw his gun to the ground in a mix of anger and frustration while Juan joined him.

"Son of a bitch!" Juan shouted but not as loud as Victor did. The two stood their, catching their breath while trying to elaborate on their next move. They then heard rapid footsteps behind them. They turned and both were tackled down by a figure with a boar skull over its face. Juan and Victor were both slammed into the ground with incredible force, knocking them both unconscious. The figure took out a machete and stabbed Victor through the mouth, killing him almost instantly. The attacker didn't stop their as it yanked the blade out and plunged the weapon into Victor's skull several more times before finishing it off with chopping the top half of his head.

Juan began to fade into unconsciousness as well. He finally caught a glimpse of the Wendigo, the creature he tried to hunt for his family, now the _hunter_ of this situation and he and his friends became the _hunted_. The Wendigo knelt in front of him and raised the machete over head. The last thing he ever sees is the blade slicing through the air and plunging into his eye.

The Wendigo grabbed the top half of Victor's skull and scooped out the bits of brain mush it could scoop in its hand and feasted messily on it. He then sunk his teeth in Juan's neck and tore out a large chunk of skin, causing blood to spurt violently all over him, coating him in crimson red. Blood dripped from his skull mask as he continue to drink from Juan's jugular vein like a fountain. The Wendigo laughed manically and then devoured what he could of the bodies until almost nothing remained.

However, the Wendigo was still hungry. _Very_ hungry. He then went over toe hedge of the forest and saw that dusk had approached and the small village was settling down to sleep. The Wendigo knew the perfect retaliation to show what happens when one decides to invade his territory. The Islander slept soundly against his tepee made out of straw, nothing stirring except for a few crickets. His breathing went steadily along with his heart. He then heard some breathing behind him, the warm air going down his neck. The breathing followed by the sound of metal being unsheathed from a sleeve and the last thing he heard was the blade cutting through the air, heading towards his neck.

* * *

**And the sequel's DONE! The next part will be the Trilogy's finale! Read and Review!**


End file.
